All alone during the holidays
by death crayon
Summary: Harry X Hermione, Harry and Hermione spend the holidays together, studying. But what else is bound to happen when they're alone and oh so close?R&R PLEASE!
1. Winter Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it was the work of J.K. Rowling and her genius. This work is merely a fanfiction and is no way affiliated with the author.

Hogwarts in the wintertime was a beautiful sight. Ice and snow blanketed the ground, and the boughs on trees were heavy with snow. However, in a high tower a lonely Harry Potter stood as his window, as if longing for something, or someone.

In the large cavernous halls below, the once crowded school was considerably thinned out, due to the fact that the holidays were just around the corner. The Gryffindor commons was painfully empty and completely silent, other that the crack of the log in the fireplace. Breakfast had just ended and slowly in pairs or trios, students began making their way back to their dormitories to socialize and to plan the days events.

Harry sighed as another snowflake melted on the window, and created another large spot of condensation. He was sprawled on the windowsill with one leg hanging over. Sirius was dead. Dumbledore was dead. The people that meant the most to Harry were snatched away from him so suddenly.

The creak of protest from the springs of Harry's bed alerted him of Hermione's presence. Harry's loose pajamas and pajamas contrasted sharply with her sharp uniform. Normally, her curls would be springy and preppy as she was, but today, she seemed nervous and resolved at the same time. Swinging the loose leg onto the windowsill, he tucked his chin into the cleft between his knees and mumbled a greeting to Hermione.

"Morning 'mione."

"Morning to you too, can I ask you something Harry?"

By then, Harry had lost interest in the snow and slid off the sill and tossed himself onto Ron's bed. Propping his head up with one hand, he lay sideways, motioning with his other hand for Hermione to continue.

"Well, staying alone at Hogwarts with you this holiday has set me thinking" She began. "I was just wondering if maybe we could take this opportunity to get to know each other on an even more personal level. I mean, we've been good friends since first year and all, but we haven't really gotten a chance to, well y'know, trade secrets. So how about it Harry?"

"Hermione. If there was anything I have wanted to do since first year, it was to find out how that fine mind of yours works. I would love to Hermione, meet you in the common room in 10?"

Standing up, he offered Hermione his hand. Blushing slightly, she took it and adjusted her skirt. Smiling, he allowed Harry to escort her to the stairway. As she stepped down, Harry playfully bowed and headed for the bathroom to clean up. Disrobing himself, he carefully stepped into the shower letting the steaming water pour over his tired muscles. For some reason, studying everyday with Hermione was exhausting, but he had learned loads and was confident in passing his O.W.L.S. this year. While shampooing her hair, he thought about the Weasleys and remembered that Ginny had stayed at Hogwarts to catch up on some studying as well. It was quite rare that a Weasley miss something as rare as a family reunion. This mind wandered to Ron. He was faltering in his studies and Harry was worried.

While scrubbing his body, his mind wandered to his other friend, Hermione. Her parents had left for a dental conference and had invited Hermione to come along but she had turned down the offer, knowing that Harry would be terribly lonesome at Hogwarts, especially with the deaths of Dumbledore and his only mentor he felt kinship towards, Sirius. He had slowly grown closer during the past year and the holiday season, partly because of Ron's escapades with various girls from Gryffindor and partly because of their different schedules.

Turning off the shower, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist while toweling off his hair. Checking outside to see if anybody was watching, he crept outside and changed in the nude, a newly found privilege he had found when Neville wasn't around, the only other male Gryffindor that hadn't left for the holidays. Pulling on a sweater vest, he decided to forego the tie. Wrapping his school cloak around his shoulders, he grabbed his bookbag and headed down the stairs himself.

Much to his dismay, the common room was quiet except for the sound of Ginny gently sleeping on a table, surrounded by parchment, quill still in her hand. Dropping his bag on an empty table, he slowly walked up to Ginny and gently tousled carrot hair.

"Oh Harry …" she moaned as she slowly raised her head. However, as she turned around and saw that it was indeed Harry, she turned a deep shade of red and turned away.

Chuckling lightly, he patted Ginny on the back and commented "It's fine Ginny, we all have our fantasies."

At this she turned toward him and gave a slight grin while throwing her study materials into her bookbag and heading towards the girl's dormitory.

"Sorry Harry, and goodnight." Ginny apologized that yawning.

Harry waved at her and sat down to begin his own studies. A few moments later, a beaming Hermione entered the common room and sat next to Harry, carefully unrolling a large sheet of parchment.

A breeze from the open windows carried the pervasive smell of something sweet. Realizing it was Hermione's hair, he put his head closer for a better smell.

Hermione suddenly turning at Harry's strange behavior didn't notice that his head was so close and brushed lips with him.

Electricity ran up Harry's spine as his mind registered what had just happened. Pulling back suddenly, he fell off his chair and his glasses landed a few feet away.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Hermione" Harry explained sheepishly.


	2. The Midnight Escapade

2nd Chapter: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, blah blah blah, whatever company who owns harry potter and all the other good stuff.

Chapter 2: Recollections

The bright November moon reflected off of Harry's glasses. It was nearing midnight but Harry couldn't sleep. Once again, he was on his windowsill, his newfound place of meditation and daydreaming. The pale light illuminated the snow, and under a tree, two daring 5th years had found their place of solace in spite of world around them. A small fog patch appeared as Harry sighed and recalled the day's events.

"I'm S…S…Sorry Hermione," Harry hastily uttered. Hermione, who had quickly turned away was already working on her next project. Harry was confused. 'I thought someone like Hermione would be blushing incredibly at that, not to mention a rumor going around that she had a crush on me' he pondered as he picked up his glasses and sat down at his seat. However, a few moments later, Harry dropped his quill to wipe his glasses when he caught Hermione staring at him through the side of her eye. When he glanced at her face, her eyes quickly shifted away from him and back onto her paper. After that, Harry only concentrated on his work, finishing his makeup work before the morning had been wasted. Little did he know that while he was so furiously studying, that Hermione had been giving him sidelong glances as he worked through several feet of essays. Finally, he slammed his quill down as he finished his last essay. Hermione had finished already and was quietly napping, her blond locks spilling over her mountain of parchment. It was past lunchtime and the afternoon sunlight lanced into the dim common room, swirling with dust motes. Taking off his glasses he dropped them onto the table and proceeded to lay his head down as well, facing Hermione's peaceful form. The stone kept a cool atmosphere as one slept peacefully and the other watched blissfully.

Harry woke up with a start and nearly fell off the windowsill. Taking a few minutes to orient himself with his surroundings, he gently slid off the windowsill, cured of his insomnia. As he tossed himself onto his bed he clasped his hands behind his head and began to think again. However, dreaming could not come easily as he now, due to his prior dreaming, had an incessant desire to see Hermione. Shivering from the cold, Harry pulled some robes over his pajamas and put on some slippers as he stumbled down the stairways into the common room. The fire was nearly dying out as a few embers glowed. He nearly slapped his forehead when he realized that the stairs were probably bewitched to prevent such a thing from happening. 'I've gotten this far, I can't turn back now, it'll only be a quick glance.' He reassured himself. The first step was the hardest as doubts filled his mind. However, he forced his foot onto the first step and paused. Hearing no alarm nor feeling any jinx coming upon him, he quickly trotted up the rest of the stairs until he reached the door separating his and Hermione. Quickly looking around, he opened the door and slipped inside. The girls' dormitory was also nearly abandoned as well, and the moonlight illuminated large patches of the floor making everything seem like some ephemeral dream. However, the breathtaking sight melted away as his vision focused on a lone girl sitting alone on a windowsill, not unlike himself, scribbling furiously.

'Hermione.' He whispered under his breath.

As the door thudded shut, she looked up from her writing and gently set it aside. She squinted to see as Harry was still in the dark. As he stepped into the light Hermione gasped and, unbeknownst to her, beckoned him forward with the look in her eyes. With every step Hermione grew more and more nervous. She slowly slid off of the sill and began walking toward the midnight visitor. Hermione stood there, her back to the windowsill as he walked toward him. Harry stopped and for an eternity stood there looking into the other's eyes, namelessly communicating. Then, the spell was broken.

"Hermione, I really really wanted to see you tonight, I..I…." Harry began as he began walking toward her again. They were so close, and their breaths were felt by the other. Slowly, he brought his hand up and cupper here cheek, brushing her hair aside. Hermione's eyes glimmered with hope as she stared that Harry's face, looking back and struggling for words to say.

"I…You're so beautiful, it seems almost wrong to touch you Hermione" Harry gently explained. At this she turned away, and Harry realized it was no what she was looking for.

"Hermione, please, I..I..love you." He whispered.

At this, she turned around to look into his eyes, searching for some sort of sign that would tell her that he was lying. As she gazed longingly into his eyes, he softly tipped her chin up, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione, too shocked for words, did not resist. When she finally realized that she was kissing one of her best friends, she broke off the kiss. A sob escaped her lips as hey eyes watered up.

" Harry, Harry, don't do this to me. I've waited so long, I've heard too much. You were always talking about how pretty Cho was, and I had lost hope." Hermione sobbed. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her sobbing shoulders and brought them against his warm chest. A tear trickled down Harry's cheek.


End file.
